


Feral

by Pat_A_Cat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i dont know what else to tag, its literally just dog cock tzuyu dicking down chaeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat_A_Cat/pseuds/Pat_A_Cat
Summary: Chaeyoung's first heat forces Tzuyu into her first rut
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Floofy abo, also there's a fair amount of blood and violence(but not in a malicious way) so read at your own discretion

Tzuyu woke up to the sickly sweet scent of strawberries and the most pitiful whimpers. 

She covered her nose with a groan. The scent was staggeringly strong, clouding her head with its saccharine allure; it was one of the most enticing things she’d ever smelled, like strawberries at the peak of harvest, sweet and juicy, so potent she could practically taste it on her tongue. Unconsciously her tongue slipped out to wet her lips.

A loud moan brought her back to the present, her gaze snapping to the sound, landing on the human-sized lump of blankets on Chaeyoung’s bed, a bushy looking silhouette sticking out and twitching every so often. 

“Chaeyoung?” She called, getting out of bed and cursing when she stumbled over some clothes on the floor as she made her way over. She was almost across the room when a sharp lance of pain tore through her head, forcing her to her knees. Her arms flailed as her knees gave out, grabbing at the blanket and tearing it off of Chaeyoung in the process, but slowing her fall. 

“Gah!” Tzuyu let out a choked scream when the scent of strawberries got infinitely more potent, her senses completely overwhelmed. It was the only thing she could smell, clogging her nose and filling her mouth with the taste, choking her, drowning her. She squeezed her eyes shut with a whimper when the pain in her head increased, sledgehammers slamming against her skull as fire razed across the top of her head.

“Tzuyu?” Chaeyoung’s soft voice sounded so loudly in her ears she might as well have been shouting. Tzuyu fought the pain smashing against her senses enough to lift her head, brown eyes widening when they met Chaeyoung’s blood-red irises’. 

Chaeyoung was naked, hoving over her crumpled body, her glowing eyes staring down at her with a want she’d never seen from the other girl. Her breath was coming in deep pants, leaving her mouth open wide enough to see small but sharp fangs peeking past her lips. Her chest rose and fell with every heavy breath, perky breasts moving with them. Her nipples were visibly hard and Tzuyu couldn’t help but be hypnotized by their slight movements; she felt drool slip past her lips and down her chin but couldn’t concentrate enough to wipe it away. The shifting of Chaeyoung’s legs caught her eyes next, trailing down her torso, taking in the sheen of sweat over her skin before settling at the junction between her thighs. The shine of wetness gleamed all over her inner thighs and in trails down her legs. Most prominent though were the bushy appendages Chaeyoung had sprouted, twitching ears sat on her head and her tail was wrapped tightly around her leg.

Tzuyu’s mind raced as all the pieces came together in a nauseating rush; the overwhelming scent of strawberries, red eyes, fangs, ears, a tail. 

Chaeyoung was in her first heat. 

And that was her last coherent thought before she was forced into her first rut. 

The worst pain yet stabbed through her skull, her hands tightened in the sheets, burying her face into them and screaming into the sheets. 

“Tzuyu!” Chaeyoung reached out to the other girl, stopping abruptly when Tzuyu’s screams morphed into vicious snarls. Chaeyoung watched in awe as Tzuyu’s ears sprouted from her head, nails lengthening into claws and tearing through her sheets as though they were paper. 

The pain seared through Tzuyu’s fingers before traveling down her spine and settling in her lower back. She clutched at her back desperately, her new claws easily slicing through her skin and leaving deep gashes in their wake. Her screams gave way to a choked whimper when her tail extended out of her back, the soft fur of her new appendage brushing past her trembling fingers. Lastly, the pain made its way to her feet, claws extending and digging into the floor when she curled her toes.

Tzuyu’s shoulders rose and fell with her breathing as the pain faded. She lifted her head once more and this time blood red met with dark blue. 

Sharp cinnamon permeated the air as she rose to her feet, placing her hands on the bed and leaving bloody spots on the sheets. Chaeyoung took in Tzuyu’s new appearance as Tzuyu re-evaluated her with her enhanced vision, two pairs of glowing eyes searching in the dark before settling on one another yet again.

Chaeyoung lunged for Tzuyu in the same moment she pounced on her. Neither cared when they landed on the bed awkwardly, the shuffling of limbs accompanied by the tearing of sheets and soft growls. Their lips connected roughly, new fangs scraping against one another. Chaeyoung yelped, pulling back when Tzuyu’s fangs pierced her lip, kiss tasting of copper.

Tzuyu took the opportunity to bury her face into the scent of strawberries emitting at the junction of Chaeyoung’s shoulder and neck. She snuffled at sensitive skin, tentatively peaking her tongue out for a taste before leaving wet stripes up Chaeyoung’s neck at the taste of salt.

“Tzuyu,” Chaeyoung moaned, burying her hands in Tzuyu’s hair to keep her pressed close. Tzuyu’s only response was a purr rumbling from deep in her chest that only got stronger when Chaeyoung started to fiddle with her ears.

Chaeyoung whimpered when Tzuyu’s thigh pressed in between her legs, humping up against it in a desperate attempt to get the friction she needed. Her slick quickly wetted Tzuyu’s pajama pants, leaving the fabric wet and sticky against her skin.

Tzuyu’s head was spinning with the smell of Chaeyoung’s skin, the sound of her voice puffing hotly against her ears, the sheer heat radiating off her, the feeling of her hips canting desperately against her thigh. She needed to be inside Chaeyoung now, needed to knot her, to fill her, to breed her, to mate her.

Tzuyu easily muscled Chaeyoung onto her stomach none too gently and tugged her pants off her legs, fabric tearing in her haste.

Chaeyoung was equally desperate, scrambling onto her hands and knees and presenting herself for the alpha behind her, grabbing one of her asscheeks spreading it enough to expose her dripping hole. “Tzuyu, please, please, I need you.” She begged, treambling at the heat swirling in her belly.

Tzuyu was mesmerized by the sight of Chaeyoung’s dripping wet rim stretched out for her. Chaeyoung was rapidly becoming impatient, her hand drifting from her butt to her cunt, slipping two fingers inside herself and pumping quickly. Tzuyu’s cock flexed towards her stomach as she watched Chaeyoung stretch herself around her own fingers, wondering how she would feel stretched around her cock.

The thought spurred Tzuyu into action, shoving Chaeyoung’s hand out of the way and lining up with her cunt. She forced herself all the way inside on the first thrust, her jaw dropping at the feeling of being engulfed by warm wet walls. Chaeyoung moaned, pressing her hips back against Tzuyu’s. 

Tzuyu took off, pounding into Chaeyoung with animalistic abandon. Her hands curled around the smaller girls hips, the points of her claws digging sharply into her skin and only going deeper everytime she pulled Chaeyoung back against her. Her tail thumped against the as it wagged erratically, ears pressed forward.

Chaeyoung’s own tail was wrapped around Tzuyu’s waist keeping them pressed together even when she pulled back. Her whole body shook with every thrust, hands curling into the sheets and tearing the fabric. Her ears were pressed down against her head, Tzuyu’s every pant and grunt as she swung her hips sounding so loudly in her head from her new superior hearing.

Tzuyu’s eye caught the glistening of Chaeyoung’s fingers even in the sparse moonlight. She grabbed Chaeyoung’s wrist, sniffing at the musky scent of strawberries coating her fingers before sticking her tongue out to lick at the tip of one. Tzuyu groaned lowly at Chaeyoung’s taste, engulfing her whole finger in her mouth and sucking greedily. 

Chaeyoung watched intently, neck straining from looking over her shoulder, but heat curling all the more hotly in her abdomen when Tzuyu took her finger into her mouth. Tzuyu’s pounding hips and the sharp scrape of fangs against her fingers pushed her over the edge. “Tzuyu! Tzuyu! Tzuyu!” She chanted, her other arm giving out and leaving her to bury her face in the sheets as her orgasm roiled through her. 

Tzuyu let out a pleased growl as Chaeyoung’s walls clenched around her dick, thrusting even more powerfully to push through the tightness. Chaeyoung started to squirm from overstimulation when Tzuyu didn’t stop, mewling and trying to pull away. Tzuyu snarled at her, pressing herself against Chaeyoung’s back and wrapping an arm firmly around her waist to keep her in place, but her shirt kept chaffing against her stomach. She leaned back up to take it off, ignoring the loud ripping sound it made before throwing it on the floor and leaning back down onto Chaeyoung, purring at how warm Chaeyoung’s skin felt pressed against her own. 

“Oh fuck!” Chaeyoung jerked in Tzuyu’s hold when she was able to push even deeper from the new position. Tzuyu bit softly on Chaeyoung’s shoulder, her fangs digging in shallowly as she growled in warning. Chaeyoung couldn’t stay still, not with Tzuyu humping against her so deeply, and came again when Tzuyu’s teeth broke her skin, pain awash with pleasure as Tzuyu’s fangs sunk into her supple skin.

Chaeyoung’s body went limp, her legs finally giving out. Her whole body would’ve sunk against the sheets if the arm Tzuyu had wrapped around her waist wasn’t holding her up. “Too much.” Chaeyoung choked out, pressing a weak hand against Tzuyu’s hip to try to get her to slow down. 

Tzuyu grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers and pressing them into the mattress. She bit Chaeyoung’s ear roughly, fangs easily tearing through the thin flesh as she growled, asserting her dominance. Tzuyu was the one controlling the pace and they would keep going as long as she wanted; Chaeyoung would take whatever she decided to give her.

But even Tzuyu was reaching her end, the growing bulb her her knot pressing against Chaeyoung’s rim. She could feel Chaeyoung stretching around it, feel her pulse around her cock and press her hips back against her even as she trembled, hear the needy whimpers and quiet pleas that fell from her lips, but it wasn’t enough. Tzuyu wanted to see her face when she finally knotted her, wanted to watch the stars explode in her eyes, wanted to see if the bliss she was feeling would be reflected on Chaeyoung’s face when they mated. 

Tzuyu pulled out and let go of Chaeyoung. “No! Tzuyu please I need your knot! Please!” Tears were already starting to well in Chaeyoung’s eyes; she felt relief to finally get a break, but much stronger than that was the bone deep want that assailed her being. 

Tzuyu purred, rubbing her cheek against Chaeyoung’s and licking up the stray tears that slid down her ruddy cheeks. She gently coaxed Chaeyoung into flipping over, settling between her legs and pressing as closely as she could. She moaned when the head of her dick bumped against Chaeyoung’s cunt, reaching down to position herself and sliding in slowly. 

Chaeyoung mewled, wrapping her legs around Tzuyu’s waist and grabbing her shoulder blades, nails breaking her skin. Tzuyu kissed her, a soft press of lips that quickly became more passionate. Chaeyoung could taste the blood on Tzuyu’s tongue, smell the copper on her breath almost as strongly as the scent of cinnamon surrounding her. 

Tzuyu pulled back pressing her forehead against Chaeyoung’s and moaning when her knot slipped past her rim with a gasp from the smaller girl. Tzuyu started humping her with abandon, casing her orgasm. 

Chaeyoung’s head was spinning; she didn’t think that she could feel any fuller, but Tzuyu’s knot was so big and she could feel it expanding with every powerful thrust, until it was rubbing insistently against her front wall. When Tzuyu slipped a hand between them and started rubbing slippery circles around her clit the coil in her stomach finally snapped. 

Her back arched up off the bed as she came with a horse scream, claws opening long lines over Tzuyu’s shoulder blades, the blood oozing slowly down her back. 

Tzuyu’s whole attention was on Chaeyoung, watching the way her brows furrowed, scrunching her eyes closed tightly, the way she trembled in her hold. When Chaeyoung finally opened her eyes she saw the desperation in them clear as day, the want swirling in her eyes. 

“Mate me Tzuyu.” Chaeyoung tilted her head, exposing her scent glands. “Mate me and breed me, please.” 

Chaeyoung’s words finally sent Tzuyu over the edge pressing in as deeply as she could as filling the smaller girl up. “Mi-mine.” She rasped, the words barely intelligible in her growling tone. 

“Yours! Yours! Tzuyu please!” Chaeyoung begged and Tzuyu obeyed, digging her teeth into the soft skin of her mating gland. Chaeyoung wrapped her arms around Tzuyu’s head, keeping her in place; the two laid quietly, the sound of their heavy breathing the only thing that disrupted the silence, as Tzuyu emptied the last of her cum onto Chaeyoung’s clenching walls. 

Tzuyu removed her fangs after the last spurt, licking up the excess blood before pulling back. Blood red met dark blue once again, this time with much more clarity but the same amount of love. 

Tzuyu whimpered at the blood smeared on Chaeyoung’s lips, only sounding more distressed when she also noticed the blood matted in the fur on Chaeyoung’s ear, two gashes of missing flesh distorting it. 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t hurt much,” Chaeyoung reassured Tzuyu as she lapped at the wounds, whimpers only growing louder when the bleeding didn’t stop. “Hey, hey, look at me.” She cupped Tzuyu’s cheeks, forcing their eyes to lock, “I’m fine. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want you to,” She ran a thumb over Tzuyu’s bottom lip, pressing against the sharp fang the stuck out between them, “I uh, I kinda liked it.” Her words trailed of quietly at the end, but Tzuyu’s ears easily picked them up. She let out a pleased huff, her ears standing straight on her head and tail wagging behind her. 

“You’re just a big puppy,” Chaeyoung giggled, laughing harder when Tzuyu barked and licked her cheek wetly. “But how’s your back? I really did a number on you.” She trailed her fingers over Tzuyu’s back, grimacing when she felt sticky warm blood coat her fingers. 

Tzuyu’s only response was a shake of the shoulders and a shrug. “Are you sure you’re okay?” Chaeyoung’s ears pressed against her skull in worry. Tzuyu nodded, purring to show her contentness and settling back on top of Chaeyoung. 

Tzuyu snuggled into the girl under her, burying her face into her neck to press her lips against her marked scent gland and licking at it.

Chaeyoung hummed at the feeling, “I love you.” Tzuyu let out an affirmative yip. 

They fell asleep quickly, Tzuyu only stirring at the sound of the door opening and a loud gasp hours later.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment! I love to hear your guys' thoughts and thank you for reading!


End file.
